Shattered
by xdark.flowerx
Summary: Christine ditches Raoul for some other man, Raoul is left shattered believing he is not meant to fall in love. What he doesn't expect is to find love in a mysterious stranger that helps him up after he trips on the wet street face first.
1. Prologue

Shattered

Category: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

World: AU

Warnings: Slash, **OCC-ness **

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (Curses). If it helps I use the 'recent' movie for character descriptions. But the actors are not mine either.

Parings: Erik/Raoul, Christine/Raoul, Erik/Christine (mentioned in past-tense...)

Summary: Christine ditches Raoul for some other man, Raoul is left shattered believing he is not meant to fall in love. Raoul tries to kill himself but ends up wondering around Paris aimlessly in a rain storm. He trips and falls on the stone street and is helped up by a mysterious man who is wearing a cloak hiding his features. The man takes Raoul to his house only shedding his cloak when they are inside. Half of his face is covered with an interestingly beautiful mask

AN: This is mostly Raoul-centric but Erik will have a few spiels of his own (I consider myself a far better Raoul then Erik even if I've morphed Erik's aggressive murdering personality...)

Shattered

by

Prologue

~Raoul~

It was cold in the estate. He remembered when he was young and he used to ask his parents for extra blankets. But he wasn't speaking in _physical _terms because in reality the estate was always _comfortable._ In other words never too hot and never too cold. No this was the kind of cold one could only feel if their heart had been shattered into tiny little pieces. Christine, his ex-fiancée' had left him. She had told him right to his face _and_ in a rather lengthy letter that although she had cared for him...perhaps loved him at one point in her life, she had fallen in love with another man.

In her letter she had gone into detail about how she met this man and how she tried so very hard not to love him. But honestly the words turned to gibberish after a while to Raoul's eyes. Raoul had never felt like he wasn't good enough. Sure, he knew that he wasn't the most amazing man in the world or something like that; but he thought he was a good man. A man who had tried to love Christine with all his heart and soul. But it wasn't good enough, _he_ wasn't good enough.

He felt like she had reached in his chest and pulled out his heart and smashed it to the floor. So now all that was left was a dull, aching beat in his chest. It felt cold...empty. All thanks to one woman. All thanks to love. Or was it ever love? Did she ever love him?

~Erik~

He had been alone for quite some time. Honestly, he had stopped counting about five years ago when _she_ left him. Not that she had been a terrible loss to him. It might have hurt a little bit to know that he had spent time in his life to teach her how to sing and she never gave him any sort of recognition in public. And it might have been a slap in the face when she told him that she was in love with another man. A man that had been her childhood friend and that he loved her. That she had only loved Erik because first and foremost she pitied him.

See Erik was horribly disfigured on one side of his face. That side of his face was covered by a mask that he hid from the world. Not that he really had anything to do with the world. No, Erik was extremely reserved. He had always lived alone and had preferred it that way until he heard her sing when she was younger. He thought she had a beautiful voice and secretly approached her and asked her if she took private lessons. She said no but would like to someday and Erik offered her lessons on the condition that she came to his small house.

He supposed that somewhere in that time it went from a student and teacher relationship to lovers. They kissed and touched. Even said I love you. And just as quickly it seemed to fall apart. Erik honestly didn't mourn her loss, he didn't even like calling her by name in his head. As far as he was concerned she meant nothing to him so why even mention her name in his head?

~Fin

AN: I'm pretty sure these will all be short chapters but I do have other things that need to be written and edited. This story is just a detour lol. I will be posting some Scrubs and Merlin FF in a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perhaps Raoul was making too much of this ordeal but he couldn't help but look back at their relationship and try to figure out where he went wrong. Obviously he did something to make Christine not love him anymore. Raoul and Christine had known each other ever sense they had been children. They used to play at each other's houses and giggle and tell each other secretes. Then when her father passed away from an illness Christine was taken away and Raoul did not see her again tell many years later.

~Flash Back~

Raoul had moved back to Paris to take over the other estate his parents had left for him in their will. They had known that Raoul had loved Paris and had missed it terribly (their family had moved to another city in France a few years after Christine's father had died). Raoul had heard good things about the Opera House there, that some new extremely talented Soprano singer had brought back some glory to the once magnificent place. (Supposedly the Opera House had lost some fame and patrons due to lack of good quality).

Raoul never caught the singer's name but decided he could go see her for himself . He arranged to get tickets for the evening he had arrived at his new home. Much to his surprise when he saw the name of the leading lady was Christine Daae. Raoul couldn't believe his eyes, but there she was; his childhood friend singing like an angel on stage.

~End OF Flash Back~

Raoul had gone to see her back stage and the two of them talked and got re-acquainted. It had been like it had been so very long sense they had seen each other. But there had been something else lurking in their friendship. Something more and Raoul decided to quart her. He sent her flowers, chocolate, simple and expensive gifts. He watched her preform when ever he could and was always one of the first to greet her after each show.

Raoul didn't force anything onto Christine for fear of loosing her friendship. At the same time he never lied to her if she asked him if he was falling for her. One day she said those three magical words and they shared their first kiss. A few months later Raoul asked for her hand in marriage. During the time between their first kiss and her proposal Raoul did not stop showering her with gifts or words of affection when he was in her sight. Though he had to admit after he asked for her hand Raoul had stopped showering her with gifts as often.

But Christine had never seemed materialistic, she had always accepted his gifts humbly with a modest blush covering her cheeks. Raoul had always told her how he felt, he always spoke to her openly and lovingly. He never touched her in a way she didn't want him to (in fact they never made love because Raoul wanted to wait until they were married before they shared a bed). Christine even agreed to that part of his thinking and claimed she had been a virgin. So what was it? What had he done wrong? Raoul sighed and sank into further depression as he tried to come up with something that he did wrong to no longer deserve Christine's heart any longer.

Perhaps it was thinking he deserved it in the first place. How selfish. How childish. How despicable was he acting this way over a broken heart.

~Fin

AN: I hope Raoul's not coming off as too whiny. It's hard to express that kind of pain when one has yet to feel it. I've had a broken heart but it never effected me like that. Because I didn't love the way I think Raoul does.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been months sense Christine had left him for another man. Raoul barely slept, ate, or even just relaxed. His favorite hobby now-and-days was sitting in his favorite chair and starring solemnly out a window. He had stopped shaving, he was forced to bathe by the servants who were tried of his stench when he forget to bathe after several weeks. His once tamed blond hair hung widely and long around his un-shaved face making him look like a blond version of Ludwig Van Beethoven or Albert Einstein.

He had stopped leisurely reading, and even his favorite hobby of all time; playing his violin. Raoul had picked up the instrument when he was ten years old. His parents even paid for a few lessons, but had to stop because his brother fell ill. Raoul hadn't attended a lesson sense his parents stopped paying for them; but had taught himself how to play by constantly practicing after he had heard something played. Raoul had an amazing ear and memory so he could play songs just about perfectly just by imagining how it sounded.

Weather or not it was the correct fingering or not was an entirely different story. Of course Raoul was not a working class man, so he didn't need to worry about bosses jumping down his throat for not showing up for work. So yes, all he did was stare out the window letting the depression consume him. Letting the coldness in his chest freeze into a block of ice. Raoul decided at this moment that it was it worth living if he could not have Christine. He would end his own life. Perhaps by jumping off a bridge. Before he did that though he wanted to walk around the city one last time.

Raoul rose from his chair and pulled on a cloak over his small frame. He didn't recognize the man looking back at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, beard, and mustache. They did not suit his face at all. Even when he had dark circles around his eyes, and pale and slightly sunken in cheeks. He shrugged and wrote a letter to his servants leaving them his estate and money explaining that he could not go on; but thanked each of them by name for all their hard work and how sorry he was that they had to take care of him in this state. Raoul sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked outside and was greeted by the site of Paris for what was sure to be the last time.

~Fin

AN: Hobo-looking Raoul! Lol. Yeah I know he's being very dependent of Christine. I'm pretty sure the real Raoul would be like yeah bye-bye you stupid bitch...but maybe not. He may actually have tried to win her back. I suppose my version of Raoul would give up, especially because he isn't sure what he did wrong. He hasn't admitted that he hasn't done anything wrong so he's just all depressed. I don't know it's just a different take. I know Raoul is more sassy then the way I'm portraying him in this story. Perhaps if I write another fic for this paring I will write Raoul sassy. That may be a crack fic. Hum.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raoul had almost forgotten how beautiful Paris was during his months of seclusion. For the first time in so long another emotion besides sadness crossed his face. One of awe and familiarity as he passed places that he knew so well. Raoul stopped for a long moment as he walked right in front of the Opera House. He closed his eyes for several minutes relishing in the sound of the orchestra practicing for tonight's show. Oh it was so beautiful! Raoul felt warm shivers run down his back as his heart started to beat again for something. How could he have forgotten music? How beautiful it was? How emotional it was. A slight smile formed on his mouth as he kept walking.

Maybe he _did_ have something to live for. Maybe Christine wasn't everything. The problem was that she was everything in Raoul's life. She had left his heart in so may pieces. Raoul made his way to the bridge as it started to rain. He stared into the water hundreds of feet below him. Then again he _never_ tried to live beyond Christine sense she came back into his life. Was his life really un-important enough to just end because of her?

Raoul sighed as he leaned against the railing and looked up at the gray skies watching them get darker. His hair was sticking to his face and he decided that he was going to try and live without her. He started walking again but the rain got thicker so he started to run. Then he tripped and fell to his face hitting the ground hard. "Ouch!" He cried as the pain hit him. "Are you alright?" he heard a male voice ask and gentle yet strong hands helping him up. Raoul's hands were bleeding and the material over his knees were ripped.

He looked at the mysterious man, he was covered by a dark cloak. All he could see was darkness. "A little scathed but alright." He said wit a small smile. "I live close by would you like your wounds dressed? No one should have to walk around like that." Raoul was touched by the stranger's kindness. "Yes please." He said softly, curious to see who this man was. He wanted to thank him properly and he was curious to see who it was under the dark cloak.

~Fin

AN: Is the towel and anachronism? If it is I apologize to any History buffs. I've forgotten much in my schooling. I also don't know if they had couches then either. They probably call them something else in French but you know what? I've never seen PTO done in French. It'd be pretty cool though.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The stranger lead the way down the streets and down a few alleys until they arrived at a small house. It wasn't much but it looked comfortable. Raoul watched as leather-clad hands unlocked the door and the man stood aside to let him in. Raoul noted that this man was at least a head taller then himself as he walked in and gently wiped his feet on the mat just inside. He pulled off his sopping wet cloak , his cloths under equally as soaked through.

"Oh hold on let me get a towel." The man said gently grabbing Raoul's cloak and walked off still covered in his own. Raoul looked around the small house. There was a kitchen with a table for eating with two chairs on either side. There was a small living room where the man had disappeared into a room. There were four doors in the hall. He wondered if the man really lived here on his own. Raoul slipped off his shoes and walked over to the fireplace where a fire was roaring. He shivered as he held his still bleeding hands in front of it.

He felt a warm towel drape over his shoulders gently. Raoul smiled and turned and the man took his hands and gently washed them in a bucket and then shed his cloak and set it on the couch near by. Raoul gasped as he was met with an interesting sight indeed when the man turned to face him. Yes half of his face was extremely handsome with a chiseled jaw line. But the other half was mysteriously covered by a porcelain mask. Sharp blue eyes gazed into his eyes earring him to say something. (more like NOT say something.) Raoul gulped as the other man applied salve and bandages to his hands.

The man shamelessly dropped to his knees and Raoul turned bright red his mind going to very naughty places and cursing himself for trusting a stranger until he felt the leather-clad fingers poking his knees and Raoul shivered in pain and exhaled in relief. Oh. "They aren't so bad just bruised." The man said standing up. "You look as if you haven't ate or slept in some time. How long has it been?" Raoul blinked. Oh he probably looked like a homeless man.

"Ahh..not for a long time but it's not what you think my good man...please...what is your name?" The man tilted his head curiously and ran a hand through his slicked back dark locks.

"Erik." He said with a slight bow. This man certainly had a lot of class and eve spoke with an upper-class accent. Yet he lived in a house meant for someone in the lower class. Then again at least he was clean-shaved, and looked like he ate, slept, and bathed regularly.

"Raoul." Raoul said with a soft smile. "I'd shake your hand but you bound my fingers pretty tightly." Raoul said amused looking at his bandage clad hands. Erik sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well...I'm not a nurse you know." No...a nurse wouldn't be so mysterious! Maybe if he talked more with this man...his mystery will melt away.

~Fin

AN: Haha! I'm not sure what was more amusing in this chapter; the fact that Erik thought that Raoul was actually a homeless man, or that Raoul thought that Erik was going to do naughty things to him! Haha! Bad Raoul.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raoul couldn't stop staring at the man's face. And he's not specifically starring at the most peculiar thing on the man's face (which of course, would be the mask). He couldn't look away from those piercing ice-blue eyes that seemed to bore into the very core of his soul. He had a hard time not wanting to touch the strong angles of Erik's jaw line out of sheer curiosity. Raoul has seen many handsome men in his life...but this man almost seemed like a figment of his imagination.

But why would he imagine a handsome man? Why not a beautiful woman? Then again he would _only_ see Christine in his imagination because no woman was as beautiful as she was. Their would be no other woman in his life. But what about a man? What about a man? Raoul was not in anyway shape or form _that_ way! He was just very _secure_ about his sexuality and can recognize when a man is clearly handsome without having some weird sexual attraction to him. Because being _that_ way is wrong in so many ways. "Would you like to sit down?" Erik said breaking Raoul's train of thought.

"Yes, thank you." He said sitting on the couch, being sure to sit more on the towel then on Erik's furniture. Erik disappeared into the kitchen and brought back two steaming cups of tea and very insistently held a cup out for Raoul. "Thank you." He said still amazed he had met someone so kind, gently taking the cup and blew against the hot surface before taking a sip.

"So tell me Raoul, why were you outside on a day like this running about Paris so far from your home?" Erik asked sitting in a chair across from him, crossing his long strong looking legs. Maybe they only looked like that because Raoul didn't have much flesh holding onto his bones, let alone muscles.

"Well in my defense it started pouring after I had already walked quite a ways and I though running would be a good idea. I left all my money at my house. Only to find it pouring later." He said with a nod.

"Hum...well forgive me for thinking otherwise. I just never met a man of society looking..so tired, and quite skinny." He said starring at Raoul intensely.

"Well I have been rather depressed lately and am afraid that I let myself go. I intend to pull myself up by by bootstraps and try to keep moving on." He said with a firm nod. Erik touched his chin with his still leather clad hand in a 'thinking' jester.

"It looks far worse then _depression_." Erik mused. "More like heartbreak. I have only seen men like you let them selves go that much if they had their heart broken. Whoever let you go must really been stupid because people like you usually love deeply and passionately. But that's only what I've observed I have yet to meet someone in person that could love like that. I think perhaps I could too if I met the right person." Erik said with a nod.

Raoul felt a blush cover his cheeks and his heart speed up slightly as more strange warmth filled his chest. But wait..he called Christine stupid and she wasn't. It was Raoul's fault, not hers. Maybe that was the key...that he hadn't loved her deeply and passionately enough. He swore he felt it...he swore he showed it. But somewhere along the way he did something wrong.

"No." Raoul said softly. "I'm afraid I'm just a man who took her loss far too seriously. I think I'm just needy and clingy...I'm afraid you have yet to meet a man...a person like that." He said with a nod. Erik opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by the sound of the rain now pelting hard against the windows. Raoul watched as the other man got up and looked outside. He turned. "How long would it take for you to get home?"

Raoul thought. "About a half-hour." Wow...he _had_ walked really far! Erik rubbed at his chin again. "Well this rain does not look like it will stop anytime soon. Would you like to stay here for the night so you don't catch a cold? I have a guest room." He said with a nod. Raoul thought. "Yes please if I'm not causing too much trouble-"

"None at all. It's nice to have someone to talk to every now and then." Erik said cutting him off and sitting back down across from Raoul. He wondered if Erik ever smiled. Then again Raoul hadn't _really_ smiled in the past several months. Raoul gave the other man a gentle but warm smile. "It is." He agreed and swore that he saw a small smile cross Erik's own mouth in response.

~Fin

AN: Who's in denial? Raoul is! I know it's OCC for Erik to be kind. Especially to a stranger. But perhaps meeting Raoul in his hobo-looking style made him see himself in a way. I thought it would add interesting texture for Erik to meet Raoul in this current state but I wasn't sure why. But if you think about it Erik was homeless in way...I mean I wouldn't count a weird psycho circus where people beat you and showed off your imperfections so the world can mock you as a home. Would you? So he may have lived in the Opera House for a while but when he grew up he moved into a house like a normal person.-Snick- Oh well I hope this isn't terribly terrible as an idea.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raoul hadn't spoken with someone as much as he had with Erik sense Christine left. Nor had he been totally comfortable with sitting in silence with someone until he met Erik. Usually it would have felt a little awkward but with Erik it was easy. Maybe because he could see the wheels turn when that man was in deep thought. Erik seemed extremely bright as well as an upper-class gentleman. But he was also very introverted.. Raoul was normally a social butterfly, always talking to someone and doing something. Perhaps his several months of solitude had made him more introverted. Either way it was nice to just sit with someone.

They didn't even talk much after Erik asked him if he wanted to stay and after Raoul drank his tea he was starting to dose off. He felt Erik helping him up after Raoul had almost fallen asleep where he was. He gently grabbed Raoul's cup and led the way into the hall and opened a door. He made Raoul sit down while he disappeared for a moment. Raoul yawned and stood up again and pulled off his sopping wet pants and shirt too tired to blush at the fact that he was half naked when the other man came back in just as he had hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his breeches.

Erik set some clothes and a night gown on his bed and Raoul was pretty sure the man had pink cheeks and was avoiding eye contact. "Good night Raoul." He said his voice sounding strained and slightly husky. It sent ironically hot shivers up and down his back. "You can fold your wet clothes outside the door and I will take care of them later." Erik said with a nod before leaving.

"Night Erik." Raoul said before shutting the door. The last thing he remembered was doing just that before falling asleep under the covers. When Raoul woke up he was greeted by the sent of breakfast cooking in the Kitchen. Oh what ever it was smelt great! Raoul put on the temporary clothes Erik gave him last night and made his way into the kitchen. The table already had some food on it.

"Wow that smells really good." He said making Erik jump because he probably hadn't heard him come in. Erik turned and gave a glare. Raoul smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, there's some food already on the table if you can't wait for the rest." He said. That was all the permission Raoul needed and he sat down and started to eat. Raoul wasn't sure if it tasted so good simply because he hadn't had anything to eat in months or if because Erik was actually a good cook. But you know what? He wasn't going to come down from this momentary high just so he could go back to reality just to find out that the delicious food in his mouth was really some moldy cheese or a dead rat.

No he was perfectly fine with thinking this was freshly made bred that melted in his mouth. Erik set the table with more food and Raoul waited tell Erik had a full plate before he dished up the rest and ate happily. Although he ate properly, he was eating for a man probably twice Erik's size. He was aware that Erik was starring at him. Raoul blushed but smiled. "It's good food." He said weakly.

Erik just smirked. "I'm just wondering where it all goes..." Raoul laughed. For the first time in months he actually laughed. He laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach and tears rolled down his face. Erik look flustered and Raoul finally calmed down and then saw the look on Erik's face which only made him start laughing again. This time he heard a chuckle from the other man. He must look crazy right now. But it felt good to laugh. Raoul took deep breaths and blushed as he snorted a bit.

"Oh wow that felt good." Raoul said wiping his eyes. Erik rose an eyebrow rather high and smirked. "I haven't laughed in so long." He said wiping his mouth and beard.

"Glad to be of service." Erik said smoothly.

[AN: Is anyone else's mind going to the perverted places one could go with those lines?]

After they had finished Erik disappeared a moment and brought back Raoul's clothes. Raoul tried to insist on helping him but the other man pushed him from the kitchen before he could open his mouth to even protest. After Raoul had changed he looked at his appearance. He looked more well rested, and still too skinny for his own good. Also he needed a shave and a hair cut. Both things he would do in town today. It was a much nicer day (or so it seemed) when he peaked outside the widows of the guest room. That meant he was suppose to go home.

That made him feel sad. But maybe he can see Erik again. He smiled at the thought as he wondered back to the kitchen where Erik had already finished the dishes and was now cleansing the table. "Erik what can I do to thank you for your kindness? I'd love to take you to dinner...perhaps an Opera...sometime."

"No." Said Erik rather sharply causing Raoul to jump back instinctively. What's with him? Erik glanced over at him and sighed. "I only go out in public when I have to. Like lats night I had to run an errand." e said with a nod. "And I rather die then go back to that damned Opera House." Raoul sighed and almost pouted.

"Well...can I come visit sometime? You said so yourself it's nice to talk to someone every now and then. I could use a friend...and...well could you?" He asked looking at his feet feeling extremely shy for some reason. He heard Erik's foot steps and knew the other man was close to him. He looked up and was surprised to see those eyes look gentle.

"I think that would be fine. But not everyday mind you. Perhaps Friday afternoon?" Erik asked the gentle expression in his eyes leaving him just as breathless as the intense look he had seen sense he met the other man.

"Friday afternoon would be perfect." Raoul said with a warm smile. "Thank you Erik so much for what you did...I'll see you Friday." He said slipping on his shoes and his now dry cloak.

"You're welcome...and yes see you then." Erik said with a nod as he went back to cleaning. Raoul smiled again before he took a breath and walked out of Erik's house and made his way back home.

~Fin

AN: I had some maturity issues trying not to get too gross with Raoul might have been eating instead of the food he was 'telling' himself he was eating. I hope this chapter makes someone smile. I know I laughed like a school girl during that part and when Raoul was laughing. Erik was like o.0. But he seems to accept Raoul even if he thinks Raoul is insane. (All the more reason to like him). Plus maybe he liked the sound of Raoul's laugh. You never know because this is all Raoul centric. But the gentle expression helps a little right? ^_0


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raoul blushed as he was embraced by everyone who worked for him. They asked if he was really alive. "Yes I am. I'm sorry I worried you. And I'm sorry about the barbaric way I've been acting these past few months. Can you fine ladies and gentlemen forgive me?" He asked with a soft smile and only got more hugs. He asked where his letter was and his head butler, John handed it to him. Raoul ripped it to shreds. "I assure you that if I ever die everything in this letter will be true but I'm hoping I will die of old age rather then my own stupidity."

Raoul said with a smile. He went into the bathroom after talking with them for a while and combed through his wild hair and beard before taking a long bath and washing his entire body and hair. He smiled as he got out of the tub and dressed into clean clothes and ran a comb through his now wet locks before grabbing some money. He ate some lunch before he left and promised his servants he'd be back before dinner time. These servants had moved with him to this house.

They had always been the ones who took care of Raoul when his father and brother were far too busy. He's known many of them sense he was a very small child. They were like family, perhaps more so then his own, (though he loved and cared for them deeply as well). Raoul made his way to the town barber who he has known for many years. (He often came to this very barber shop when he visited Paris to get his hair cut and to learn how to shave his own beard off when he hit puberty). The man starred at him for a long time but he recognized him under all his hair.

"Is it fixable?" Raoul asked with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head in the same manner. Katelyn, his nurse maid had wrapped his hands properly so that all of his fingers were free while his palm, the area between his thumb and forefinger, and some of his wrist were wrapped instead of all of his fingers. "Yes but you will be here for a while." The man said with a slight smile. "I have the time Pier, thank you." The man sat him down and pulled his hair back and lathered his beard with shaving cream (AN I didn't know what else they would have used, lol I'm so bad). Raoul tilted his chin up as the blade worked away.

Several hours later Raoul smiled as he looked more like himself then he had when he walked in here. He was clean shaved and his hair was tame and again shoulder length. He paid the other man and tipped him handsomely before he leaving to go back home for dinner.

Over the next several days Raoul ate and slept normally and started to read again. He even picked his violin back up and played every night before sleeping. When Friday came around Raoul felt a strange excitement bubbling in his stomach as he got up that morning and dressed. He wondered of Erik would recognize him. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were starting to fill up again with color, and he was gaining some weight back. Raoul hated how deathly skinny he had become form not really eating over those terrible months.

Honestly, he hadn't even thought about Christine very much over the past few days. Only when he walked past the Opera House on his way to Erik's did she cross his mind. He had brought his violin with him in it's case. One of the strings broke when he was practicing and their was a place close to Erik's home that he could stop by on his way home. He told his servants he wasn't sure how long he'd be gone and to not worry about dinner. If he should return by then he could always make himself some soup and a salad. Plus their were always rolls in the kitchen because Raoul constantly snacked on them ever sense he was a child.

Some things never change. He smiled as butterflies rose in his stomach as he approached Erik's door. Their was a envelope with his own name pinned to the door. Curiously he opened it. It only had two words written on the paper inside; 'Come in'. Raoul rose an eyebrow as he walked in the small house and closed the door behind himself. One of the doors were open in the hall and suddenly he heard a beautiful tune being played on a piano. Raoul curiously and quietly walked in the room.

It looked like a musician's heaven. Their were stacks of music everywhere. Some with names of famous composers on it and some Raoul noted on closer inspection had Erik's own name on it. He looked at the other man as he played the piano and stopped a moment as he wrote some more down with a feathered quill before he started playing again. Raoul quietly walked around until he saw the other man's face. One of sear pleasure and enjoyment. This made Raoul smile brightly and he pulled his violin out and started to play with Erik.

Erik only paused a moment to look at him but a small smile appeared on his face and he started playing again. No words were spoken as the two played together. That is until Raoul couldn't play anymore because of his broken string and laughed softly. Erik rose a brow at him as he started writing more down.

"So this is what you really look like eh?" Erik asked with a smirk on his face.

Raoul smiled. "Yes but my violin isn't in such great shape since I broke a string." Erik held out his hand. Raoul handed it over and Erik examined it. "Hum." He got up and rooted through a box and pulled out a string. He took out the broken one and restrung it before tuning it.

"Good as new." Erik said handing him back. Raoul took it gratefully with a stunned smile.

"You have violin strings just laying around?" Erik shrugged slightly and began to play again.

"I used to tutor a violinist." Erik said. Raoul smiled as he started to play again with the other man.

"Ahh yeah I can't even tell you how many strings my tutor had to replace when I was taking lessons." He said with a laugh and the two fell silent after that. This was so very nice Raoul thought as he closed his eyes and let the music take over.

~Fin

AN: Aww this had some cutness in it. I wonder if Raoul will realize it;s not normal to get butterflies when you visit a friend? Sure a little nervous is okay I mean we all get nervous when we go spend time with someone the first time but not butterflies. Oh well.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks Raoul came over every Friday to visit Erik. Although they did talk sometimes, the majority of their conversations took place through their improvised music. One day Erik had a Piano, Violin duo that was written by someone else; one was sitting on a music stand for Raoul when he arrived in the room. "Ahh..." Raoul said. Erik turned and rose an eyebrow.

"I can't really read music. See I stopped going to lessons after a month or so because my parents had to pay for medicines to help with my older brother's illness. I taught myself by ear." Raoul said with a sheepish smile. Erik smirked.

"Well that explains your posture at times. And your fingering." (AN: I know. Instrumentalists are so dirty...JK. (says the soprano).) Raoul blushed a bit very embarrassed. "I could tutor you if you wanted. I've enjoyed playing with you. It's nice to hear an instrument outside of my head and you are quiet talented for someone who doesn't really _know_ what he is doing." Erik said with a slight smile on his lips.

Raoul gave him a smile, a real genuine smile that showed his teeth. He wondered if it was his imagination that Erik's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "I would love it...I'd love to be able to read music and play with you know knowledge rather then just pure instinct." Raoul said with a nod. Erik smirked as he rose and disappears for a moment before bringing back the chairs form the dining room.

"Watch me." He instructed and took Raoul's violin and sat down and held a position with it tucked under his chin and his back straight as a line and handed it back to Raoul. "You try." He said with a nod. Raoul did. Erik got up and walked around him with a gloved hand on his chin before his fingers gently corrected Raoul's elbow. Raoul felt as if his arm were on fire from the feel of those fingers touching him. His heart was pounding for some odd reason. "Good from now on you will play like this. You can also stand but in that position."

Raoul nodded and smiled softly. "Got it." He said with a nod. Raoul listened as Erik explained what strings were what and taught him his first few chords and wrote them down for Raoul telling him to practice it and how it looked like on music. Over the next few weeks Raoul was diligent in practicing his violin at home. He was a very fast learner. Once he learned how to play and recognize chords he moved to scales and actual pieces of music. He began to see Erik three times a week. Although he practiced with Erik every day the two men talked.

About music, about love (or Raoul's case lost love), their lives, just anything. Raoul had been heartbroken when he heard that Erik's childhood had been terrible. That he grew up in some circus where they beat him and displayed the side of his face that he hid from the world. Yes Raoul had finally found out the mystery of the mask; Erik was horribly deformed on the side he hid. That could only explain why he hid because the rest of his face was extremely handsome.

Their friendship grew and grew as the memory of Christine's pain faded in the background and new feelings for Erik settled in. Raoul's heart never seemed to calm down around the other man. Erik would still correct his posture sometimes when Raoul was playing. Sometimes Raoul slouched on purpose so he could feel those hands on him though he didn't know why. But then Erik started touching him even when he was correct. He'd feel a brief caress of those gloved fingers running down one side in a praising way. Erik was a man of few words he even said so when they firsts started. But he promised he would always reward Raoul when he did something well one way or the other.

Raoul was addicted to those hands, addicted to the man who owned those hands. When he wasn't with Erik he'd dream about him or thought about him. In ways a man should not think or dream about other men in. But that didn't stop him from visiting Erik. It wasn't the man's fault that he was causing Raoul to feel things he shouldn't after all. He knew that one day it would hit him that it was wrong.

And the day finally came. They had been friends for almost six months now and Raoul was standing up and playing a passionate piece Erik had given him to memorize and his mind was starting to make his body react to the piece. He was hot, and starting to sweat as he played. Erik walked over and he felt that hand on him and he gasped as the blood rushed immediately down to his groin. Usually he could control his sexual attraction to Erik. But not today. He grabbed Erik's hand as he slumped against him feeling light headed and dizzy. He could feel Erik's hot breath on his neck.

It sounded ragged as if the other man had been running a mile. Raoul felt his other hand on him now too. "Raoul?" he heard Erik's voice ask huskily into his ear and Raoul had to bite back a moan. "Are you alright? You look feverish." Oh God.

"I...yes...I um don't feel well." He said and righted himself and let go of the first hand Erik had touched him with and pulled away from those hands. Raoul picked up his case and put his violin away. "I'm going to go home." He said and looked back at Erik who was avoiding eye-contact.

"Yes get some rest." Erik said. Was it his imagination or did Erik sound _bitter_? Raoul smiled. "I will thank you." He said before he walked out of the room and practically ran home.

~Fin

AN: Oh, it's getting hot in there don't you guys think? Phew! Too bad Raoul had to freak out instead of admitting that Erik made him fully aroused and that he would like if the other man fix it since he caused it. -Snick- Then it would have been so burning hot I would have needed to install a fan in this fic to cool off all you readers. -Snick-


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raoul did not go see Erik again that week. No he sat in his favorite chair and thought. He really should be having these feelings for a man. Did he even really have these feelings? Maybe they were a delusion? No, they were real. But isn't it wrong for a man to love another man the way a man should love a woman? Perhaps, but it didn't _feel_ wrong. Erik had made him feel alive, whole, and wonderful. And damn when ever he touched Raoul Erik made him feel wanted, beautiful and accomplished.

Wait what? Beautiful? Was it possible for a man to be beautiful? Raoul grabbed a small mirror and surveyed his face. It looked the same as it did before Christine had left. He supposed his own jaw line was soft, not quite like a woman's but softer then a man's. Softer then Erik's for sure. He supposed the way his hair fell made him look quite feminine. Hell even when he pulled it back he looked feminine. Next to Erik, Raoul might as well be a woman. He was shorter, smaller framed and even after he gained his weight back he was more slender then what the other man looked like under his clothes.

Raoul blushed. Not that he had seen what Erik's body had looked like _under_ his clothes he could just make out the muscles under them. Merlin he was gay! But how was this possible? He was sure that he loved Christine and even still thought she was beautiful...but had he ever been sexually attracted to her? Raoul rummaged through some pictures and pulled one out of Christine. She looked beautiful in this dress. And it showed cleavage, most of her things did. But Raoul's eyes had always been in hers, never her chest. Raoul forced himself to look at her breasts.

Christine's figure was slender...perfect actually. No man could look at her and not feel an arousal coming. Except of course, Raoul. No matter how much his eyes traveled that body in the photograph did his body stir. Raoul closed his eyes and let himself think about Erik. The last time he saw the other man he had been wearing a white ruffled shirt that had been open and revealing some of the skin on his strong chest and black pants that hugged his muscular legs in all the right ways. And don't get Raoul started on those deliciously devious hands!

Raoul had already felt his body stirring at the thought of Erik's chest and at the thought of those hands made him grip the chair to keep from fixing the blazing erection in his pants. So he was gay. When did that happen? How did it happen? Why did it happen? Raoul sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Had he had feelings for another man besides Erik? Raoul couldn't even let himself think of other men. He only wanted Erik. Okay so he's gay and had fallen in love with Erik. Now what? Tell Erik?

Raoul wasn't sure if he could do that. What if Erik didn't feel the same way? Would he cease to want to be Raoul's friend? Raoul wasn't sure if he could take the rejection. But worse...he knew that he could not lose Erik's friendship. Raoul sighed as he starred out the window and weighed his options.

~Fin

AN: So kind of hot again. Kind of sad-ish. It gets worse before it gets better.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raoul weighed his options for several weeks, but still ate and slept normally so his servants wouldn't worry. They knew that he went to see a man called Erik. Now he was sure they knew something was wrong. But he was thankful that no one asks. Friendship was about trust. Trust was about honesty. Avoiding Erik these past few weeks probably didn't help their friendship. At the same time Raoul didn't think he could continue being his friend when he wasn't totally honest with the other man.

Raoul missed Erik terribly...and he would have to accept the fact that if he was honest he may never see Erik again. Raoul sighed and stood he decided he rather be honest and loose Erik as a friend then live constantly hoping Erik would touch him like he had been. That would be wrong. Raoul sucked in a breath as he walked out of his estate and made the very familiar route to Erik's house. He stopped once to look at the Opera House. He wondered if Christine had known.

He shook his head as he found himself looking at Erik's door. This was it, the moment of truth. He lifted his hand and sucked in a deep breath and knocked. What ever happened...Raoul promised himself that he would not cry until he got back home. The door opened and Raoul's eyes popped out of his head. It was not Erik looking back at him, but a very surprised looking Christine. Raoul felt his heart drop and he swallowed hard.

~Fin

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it was so short but I wanted a cliff hanger


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I..." Raoul couldn't think of what to say. Christine was here. Why? _I have fallen in love with another man_. Her words rang in his ears and seared in the back of his eyelids when he closed his eyes once to try and compose himself. Erik _must_ be the other man Christine was talking about. Why had he never seen her here before? Then again Raoul didn't come every day. Maybe she was there on the days he wasn't. Did Erik tell her about him? Did he know how Raoul felt? Did they laugh at his stupidity together?

"I'm sorry...I came to see Erik..." Raoul said softly looking at the ground. "But I see he's busy so um...I'll come by some other time." He said almost addressing Christine as if she were some random person. Another student of Erik's that he's never met before instead of what she truly had been. "Bye." He said giving a short bow before he ran as fast as he could back home. He made it to the living room were he collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

He couldn't have stopped the tears if he wanted to. He hadn't heard that someone had followed him calling his name. Raoul heard a knock on the door and he kept sobbing as he heard one of his servants answer it. "Please." It was Erik's voice. What was he doing here? "Please I need to see Raoul." Erik was pleading the servant. _"I'm sorry sir but our master is very upset about something...perhaps you should come back later."_ Said the servant. It was Katlin; bless her heart; who sounded baffled as to what Raoul was so upset about.

"I know..please...I know how to fix this." Erik pleaded. "I don't know if he's mentioned me but I'm Erik. Please." Erik whispered.

"_Oh so you are him. Yes...come in...he's right through that door." _He heard the front door shut and hurried footsteps walk over to him. Raoul felt those arms pick him up off the ground and pull him to a sitting position and those arms pull him close to a strong chest as Erik embraced him tightly.

~Fin

AN: Servants: 0.o hehe aww this had a cute ending. At least in my opinion. Another short chapter though.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raoul tried to struggle out of his embrace not really wanting Erik to see him in this state but the other man did not let go. Raoul gave up after several minutes of struggling and barred his face in Erik's chest letting his tears fall. Raoul was sitting sideways in between Erik's long legs, his legs folded under hi while his neck was twisted so that his face was in Erik's chest. His own hands gripped Erik's shirt as he cried softly. Erik seemed to sense Raoul gave up trying to pull away and one hand ran through his hair while the other one remained protectively around him.

Raoul calmed down after several moments and pulled away slightly wiping his own eyes and blushed ashamed of himself, avoiding eye contact. However, Erik was having none of that and gently tilted Raoul's chin up with three fingers so Raoul was forced to make eye contact and was met with the gentle yet concerned look in Erik's eyes. "Now Raoul do you mind explaining why you are so upset?" Asked Erik, his voice gentle and curious. Raoul blushed again but did not look away.

"I um...saw Christine there...she's the woman that...left me. For another man...and I thought..." Raoul said getting clearly flustered.

"That I was the other man?" Erik asked gently. Raoul nodded and Erik chuckled softly. "Once a long time ago I was. She was my second student and became my only student after the violinist passed away. I fell in love with her and perhaps for a moment she fell in love with me. But then she found another man. A man from her childhood that fell in love with her and she him. And she left me...and I ironically met the other man." Erik mused. Raoul gasped softly at the thought. Oh.

"She surprised me...I was practicing and there she was. She was actually going to leave because nothing she would say would get me to tutor her again when you knocked on the door. I heard your voice and by the time I got there you were running away. I asked what she said to you but she just looked stunned so I chased after you." He said with a nod. Raoul blushed.

"Oh I was so stupid." Raoul moaned and pulled from Erik's hand to bury his face into Erik's chest again. Erik chuckled. "I thought you were the other man...and to find out that it was me...oh God..." He muttered. He felt Erik's hands gently pulling him away and grabbing his chin again.

"It's all very ironic isn't it?" Erik asked with a slight smirk. "That we meet and become friends. Scorned by the same woman for the same reason. I see why she left me for you. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you...you light up a room with your smile and your presence. I never thought I'd fall for the other man." Erik whispered.

"Wha-" But Erik had closed the space between their faces his lips gently resting against Raoul's own. Raoul was shocked to say the least and Erik pulled away his forehead pressing against Raoul's own. Raoul blushed looking into his eyes.

"I love you Raoul more then anyone or anything else in the world. Please...tell me...do you feel the same way?" Erik asked softly. Raoul smiled brightly, tears forming in his eyes again. This time they were happy tears.

"Yes Erik. I do...I love you too." Raoul said wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him eagerly, feeling Erik's arms wrap around Raoul's waist. They sat there for a long time kissing and holding each other until they needed air, their breath mingling hotly. Erik gently maneuvered Raoul so Raoul's legs were draped on either side of Erik's own legs and Raoul watched as Erik pulled off his gloves and put them to one side. Raoul watched him curiously. Erik swallowed nervously and pulled off his mask for the first time.

Raoul looked at his face and smiled gently as he reached up and ran his fingers against the disfigurement gently and leaned up and kissed all over that side of his face. Raoul loved Erik and thought he still was the most handsome man he had ever met even if one side of his face did not match the other. He gasped into Erik's mangled ear as he was rewarded for his reaction to Erik's face by the feel of Erik's hand slipping into his pants and groping generously at what he found.

~Fin

AN: Yeah that's what you get with a T rating. Still hot though ;).


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

~Raoul~

After that day Raoul asked Erik if he wanted to move in to his estate with him or if Erik rather Raoul move in with him. Erik ended up moving with Raoul because he enjoyed the acoustics it Raoul's estate far more then his own house. The two of them often practiced music together, talked with each other, read together which was always interesting. On nice days they'd read outside with Raoul's head resting on Erik's lap while on cold days they'd snuggle together on a couch each of them reading a different book.

The two of them were careful not to show too much love or passion around Raoul's servants but they all knew what was going on between them anyways because they both got rather loud at night in their bedroom (which had once been just Raoul's). Raoul was always especially vocal but their were times when Erik couldn't hold back his noises of pure pleasure. They were also careful that no one besides Raoul ever saw Erik without his mask off. Erik only took it off when they were in their room or the bathroom. They weren't sure how his servants would react to seeing Erik's face and neither wanted to test them.

Raoul had bravely came out to his mother and brother and even introduced Erik to them. Raoul was lucky that neither of them seemed _surprised_ by this information. He was also happy that both his mother and brother got along with Erik very well. It seemed some of Raoul's extroversion rubbed off on Erik. The two of them would actually go places together and eat in public, even went to the Opera House after making sure Christine would not be preforming of course.

Raoul introduced Erik to his closest friends as his lover. No one seemed to react harshly to the news either, they just seemed to be happy that Raoul was happy. Now it was never cold in the estate. Raoul had Erik to love and hold. He was so handsome, talented, and all his! Raoul smiled softly as he watched Erik sleep. He leaned up and kissed his lover on the lips and ran his hand up and down that strong chest perhaps hoping to stir his amazing Erik awake and push those buttons to get some morning love before the day started.

~Erik~

Erik wasn't sure what he did to deserve Raoul. He was so beautiful, loving, and accepting of him. Raoul made Erik laugh and smile which wasn't an easy feat. Then again Raoul's smile was infectious. Erik couldn't help but smile at him right back. And his laugh...well sometimes it was infectious and sometimes when Raoul giggled...well that was just adorable. Raoul would always blush and cover his mouth when ever that sound came out of his mouth. Erik would only frown and pull his hands away and 'threaten' to tie his hands to what ever was handy so Raoul couldn't use them at all.

That made a glorious blush cross Raoul's cheeks and his body react to the thought of being at Erik's mercy in such a way. Yes they were rather physical with each other. It didn't take much for one to turn on the other one. And Raoul was always deliciously vocal when ever they did anything. He found out that the first time they touched each other. Erik enjoyed his noises immensely and even had moments when he could not restrain his own sounds. Especially when Raoul used his rather skillful mouth or when Erik was being particularly rough with Raoul during a love making session.

Sometimes on request by Raoul himself. Sometimes Erik just lost control, but Raoul seemed to love it. Then they had moments when they'd leisurely sit and read together or just talk. They were always careful to not be too physically expressive around his servants but Erik had no doubt that they knew why they both made loud noises at night and why the bed was creaking...but they never said anything. Erik was surprised when Raoul came out to his family and friends...and even introduced Erik as his lover shamelessly.

This made Erik's heart flutter. He almost wished he had someone to tell that Raoul was his. Raoul seemed to understand and accept that he was all Erik had though. Erik smiled in his sleep at the thought, he could feel his arms around the slender body of the other man. He felt those beautiful and mischievous lips on his own and that had rubbing up his chest. Oh he knew what his frisky lover was up to and he smirked and rolled them over, pinning Raoul to the bed smirking as the other man moaned eagerly against his lips as Erik began to kiss him passionately. He doubted they'd make it all the way to the tub this morning (where they usually had their morning _fun_) with Raoul writhing against him so pleasantly. Oh well, Erik thought as he ground against him, igniting more moans from Raoul and more heat between their already warm bodies.

~Fin

AN: Phew! -fans them- I wonder if this should be M? I mean I didn't exactly get overly descriptive and I've seen grinding in shows and movies rated PG-13...even like where you can tell they are having sex...lol. So I'm leaving it T. Hope you liked it!


End file.
